The Story of a Fallen Star TRAD
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: En pleine lecture dans la Grande Bibliothèque, Loki remarque une servante totalement absorbée dans un livre. Il est envoûté par elle et lorsqu'il lui parle, elle lui raconte l'histoire d'un Prince qui tombe amoureux d'une étoile. Fiction avant et pendant Thor / Avengers. (Traduction de "The Story of a Fallen Star" écrite par I Have a Paper Heart.)
1. Of Encounters and Star Dust

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "****_I Have a Paper Heart"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions. 

* * *

**.**

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 1: **

**.**

**Of Encounters and Star Dust***

..

.

**Résumé :** En pleine lecture dans la Grande Bibliothèque, Loki remarque une servante totalement absorbée dans un livre. Il est enchanté par elle et lorsqu'il lui parle, elle lui raconte l'histoire d'un Prince qui tombe amoureux d'une étoile. Fiction avant et pendant Thor / Avengers. (Traduction de "**The Story of a Fallen Star"** par** I Have a Paper Heart.**)

**Beta : **_**Belthyiel**_

* * *

Rosa effleura de sa main le dos des livres, chacun et tous parfaitement alignés. Pas une petite poussière n'était visible. Elle sourit en touchant chacun d'entre eux. Souvenirs de la voix réconfortante de sa mère qui lui faisait la lecture, déferlants sur elle comme des vagues sur un rivage, tout en réveillant ses héros et vieux amis rencontrés dans les histoires qu'elle avait coutume de lire quand elle s'allongeait dans son lit, les yeux alourdis par le sommeil. Elle combattrait toujours cette pensée, avec tout ce qu'elle possédait en elle. Si seulement elle pouvait entendre au moins une phrase à propos des personnages auxquels sa mère pouvait donner existence de par sa voix. Une voix si puissante, mais une voix tellement douce. Une voix qui serait toujours restée avec elle. Chaque fois qu'elle lisait, c'était la voix qu'elle entendait.

En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne. Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, la Grande

Bibliothèque était toujours impeccable, pas un signet en dehors de sa place -seulement parce que personne n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur. Les Asgardiens étaient des soldats solides et courageux, ils passaient leur temps à combattre et à s'entraîner et leur temps de repos arrivé, ils utilisaient ce temps pour faire la fête et célébrer leur puissance illustre dont ils s'enorgueillissaient tant et qui rendait le peuple si fier. Et alors que les Asgardiens étaient intelligents aussi, peu d'entre eux portaient de l'intérêt pour les histoires piégées dans les pages liées en cuir. Ils étaient des aventuriers. Ils étaient des guerriers. En vérité, Rosa était certaine que ce serait une surprise pour un grand nombre d'entre eux d'apprendre l'existence-même de la Grande Bibliothèque.

Certaine qu'elle était seule, elle retira un des livres sur l'étagère. Il était magnifiquement orné. Ils l'étaient tous ici. Étoffé, riche, cuir vert émeraude avec une calligraphie couleur or dansant sur la couverture. _Un voyage._ Elle traça les lettres avec son doigt, lentement, doucement. Elle ouvrit le livre et en respira l'odeur moisi des pages. Alors qu'elle avait commencé à lire, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, la voix de sa mère chuchotant l'histoire à son oreille.

Loki, perché sur un rebord avec une jambe qui pendait sur le côté, l'observait. Il était calme alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Bibliothèque. Il avait grandi en excellant dans l'art de passer inaperçu, son Père et sa grande adoration du frère de Loki avait bien sûr aidé bien à cet é était entré sur la pointe des pieds, si doucement que nul personne n'aurait pu percevoir son intrusion sans tendre l' avait vu la jeune femme dans ses vêtements de domestique, près des étagères de livres , mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'y prêta pas attention, elle ne serait là que pour un court instant. Rangeant les étagères déjà impeccables et puis elle partirait - la domestique assignée à la Grande Bibliothèque était toujours une femme heureuse . Elle devait seulement y faire un voyage chaque jour pour s'assurer que tout était à sa place, puis elle serait libre de partir et passer son temps comme elle le souhaitait. C'était ce que toutes les autres faisaient. Fatalement, la domestique serait remplacée par une autre quelques mois plus tard, comme toujours. Une autre femme de chambre, une cuisinière ou une servante attribuée aux suites royales ne seraient en rien le gardien des Livres qui négligeait ses devoirs (et elles devaient jalouser de sa chance, sans doute) et elle serait affectée ailleurs. Un autre endroit juste moins souhaitable, imaginait Loki.

Il s'était installé à sa place habituelle ; la balustrade au deuxième étage où il pouvait avoir vue sur toutes les étagères bourrées de livres magnifiquement liés. _Son_ royaume. Pas une âme pour le déranger, enfin, peut-être une. Mais elle allait bientôt partir. Elles le faisaient toutes. Loki supposa qu'aucune des femmes qui avaient réussi dans et en dehors de ce travail ne pouvaient lire de toute façon. Il jeta un regard vers le bas à où elle était restée debout. Il était légèrement choqué de voir qu'elle était toujours là.

Elle avait un livre ouvert placé devant elle. Ses doigts effleurant les pages. Loki posa son livre et balança son autre jambe par-dessus le balcon, se penchant pour regarder le gardien des Livres. Elle était complètement absorbée, entièrement coupée du reste de l'existence. Tout ce qui existait pour elle, c'étaient les mots sur cette page. La façon dont elle se penchait sur les mots devant elle et glissait lentement pour s'asseoir sur le sol, sans jamais détourner le regard de la livre.

Loki observa, enchanté.

La femme était belle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait son regard, car les belles femmes n'étaient pas rares à Asgard. C'était son intensité. Il était clairement en train d'attendre pour simplement se fondre aussi dans le livre. Il devait lui parler. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Il voulait savoir son nom. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise tout à propos de ce livre.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à sa droite juste à côté d'elle et parle vraiment.

"Quel est votre nom?" demanda-t-il, souhaitant silencieusement avoir quelque chose de mieux à lui dire.

Ses yeux se levèrent puis se verrouillèrent sur lui, retournant son estomac. Elle claqua la livre et se remit sur ses pieds. A la hâte, elle replaça le livre à l'endroit - le trou béant ressemblant presque à une blessure sur l'étagère intacte. "Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur," dit-elle rapidement, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds alors qu'elle effectuait une brève révérence puis se précipita dans le sens inverse.

"Attendez", fit-il et elle se figea, se tournant et jetant un regard hésitant dans sa direction. Ses doigts dérivaient sur l'étagère devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Ils dansaient doucement sur les dos des livres.

"Lequel?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Mon Seigneur?" fit-elle.

"Lequel étiez-vous en train de lire?" La voix de Loki était calme, et quand son regard tomba sur elle, elle ne se sentit pas intimidée, elle ne craignait pas d'être puni pour avoir négliger ses devoirs. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix de réconfortant.

Elle était bel et bien consciente de qui il était; le dieu du Préjudice. La Langue d'Or. Capable de manipuler n'importe qui d'une seule phrase. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être digne de confiance. Mais à cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire confiance instantanément.

Rosa se dirigea vers lui lentement tout en le regardant. Alors qu'elle était parvenue à ses côtés, elle se tourna vers la bibliothèque, sortit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et le lui présenta.

« Celui-ci, votre Altesse." Rosa se mordit la lèvre, hésitant fortement avant de continuer, "Je dois vous demander pardon, mon Seigneur. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma place de négliger mes devoirs. Je vous assure que cela ne se renouvellera pas!"

"C'est bien", lui dit Loki, "Cela ne me dérange pas. .Vous semblez sur la bonne voie."

Rosa sentit une chaleur remonter le long de son cou, «Il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre"

Loki retourna le livre entre ses mains puis il l'ouvrit à la première page pour commencer la lecture. Ils se tinrent en silence pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Rosa commence à se demander si oui ou non elle devait laisser le Prince. Elle était sur le point de partir lorsque Loki la regarda à nouveau.

"Que raconte-t-il?", demanda-t-il, suscitant un vif intérêt dans sa voix.

Rosa hésita, les yeux rivés sur le livre entre les mains de Loki, "Un Prince", lui dit-elle tout en essayant de ne pas rougir alors qu'il haussa les sourcils vers elle. Elle hésita.

"Dites-moi", lui dit-il, "S'il vous plaît."

"Vous ne préféreriez pas le lire vous-même, Mon Seigneur?"

"Non ... je veux que vous me le disiez."

Rosa hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, elle pouvait le sentir en train de l'observer.

"Il est le Prince d'un Royaume empli de tristesse ..." dit-elle doucement, "Leur monde est terne, et plein de tristesse. Les habitants du royaume sont désemparés, et perdent espoir quant au fait que la famille royale puisse les sauver comme elle leur avait promis. Et le Roi et la Reine ... Ils avaient depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir d'être sauvés de l'obscurité. Le royaume entier et tous son peuple se change lentement en pierre. Jusqu'à une nuit, le Prince voit une étoile tomber du ciel"

Rosa prit le livre des mains du Prince Loki, et passa sa main doucement sur l'attache en s'immergeant à nouveau dans l'histoire qu'elle était en train de lire, "C'était la lumière la plus éclatante qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie et alors, il part à sa recherche pour la ramener illuminer son Royaume".

«A-t-il trouvé l'étoile?"

"Oh, en effet ! Il voyage pendant plusieurs jours à la recherche de celle-ci. Seulement ... ce n'est pas du tout une étoile, pas du tout comme il s'y attendait. C'est une femme. Une très belle femme. Elle brille, et enchante tout elle touche, les emplissant de bonheur. Il la retrouve en suivant sa lumière. Il lui parle de son Royaume sur le point de mourir et la supplie de revenir avec lui, lui promettant richesses et confort au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. "

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son enthousiasme, elle semblait avoir oublié qu'elle parlait au malfaisant Prince d'Asgard.

"Y va-t-elle, ensuite?" demanda-t-il

"Elle y va, mais elle le prévient qu'elle ne pourra pas rester. Pour une étoile ce qui tombe ne tombe jamais sans raisons. Et si elle ne revient pas à sa place dans le ciel, sa lumière va s'estomper et elle mourra. Le Prince promit de l'aider à revenir chez elle en échange de voir sa lumière toucher son Royaume. Deux jours après être retourné dans son royaume, le Prince réalise qu'il est tombé amoureux de l'étoile. Il devient alors attristé à l'idée de son retour dans le ciel et comme le reste de son Royaume, il commence à se changer en pierre peu à peu ... »

Rosa leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent, Loki s'assit par terre comme elle l'avait fait quand il l'observait quelques instants plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'asseyait et qu'il l'invita à faire la même chose, elle suivit son exemple. Il s'assit, dos contre l'étagère, une jambe étendue, l'autre repliée allongée perpendiculairement. Rosa replia ses jambes sous elle, le livre reposant sur ses genoux.

"Que se passe-t-il ensuite?" demanda Loki.

"Au moment où ils atteignent le royaume, une foule importante les attend. Le peuple vint voir et acclamer leur prince qui a ramené une étoile, et quand ils la voient, ils en sont ravis. Elle rayonne infiniment pour eux et tout sa lumière touche, explose avec la vie. L'herbe est d'un vert lumineux que la plupart qui observent la couleur se rendent compte qu'ils ont oublié qu'elle avait existé. Les nuages s'évaporent et laissent le soleil apparaître. Des oiseaux colorés flamboyants se réveillent et commencent à chanter. Et des larmes de joie coulent sur les visages des personnes dont les joues de pierres redeviennent chair ".

"Et le prince?"

Rosa secoua la tête: «Il est l'exception. Au fur et à mesure que son peuple devient d'autant plus joyeux, il observe dans l'agonie alors que la lumière de l'étoile devient plus sombre. Il sait qu'elle doit repartir. Et il ne pourra jamais la revoir. Et alors qu'il est sur le point de lui dire adieu, son royaume remarque sa lumière déclinante également. Ils paniquent, certains que si sa lumière s'éteint, leur bonheur s'en ira avec elle. Ils prirent les devants sur elle, en l'étreignant fortement, en la suppliant de briller pour eux. "

"Alors ils sont en train de la tuer!"

"Sans le vouloir, mais oui. Le Prince, avec un bras et une jambe maintenant complètement changés en pierre se précipite à son secours. Avec un poing de pierre, il éloigne ses ravisseurs et avec toute la force dont il est capable, il la projette dans le ciel. Elle utilise son dernier flux de lumière pour monter au ciel, et comme elle jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle voit son prince se changer complètement en pierre ".

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques instants, Rosa fixa ses mains.

"Et que se passe-t-il d'autre? " supplia pratiquement Loki. Il se pencha vers elle, espérant qu'elle continue.

"Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur," répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. "C'est tout ce que j'avais lu avant que vous- je veux dire - avant que je-"

"Avant que je ne vous surprenne?" acheva Loki pour elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

"Oui, Mon Seigneur,» répondit-elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils sourient l'un à l'autre pendant un moment avant que Loki ne parle de nouveau: « Voulez-vous peut-être lire le reste pour moi?" demanda-t-il, "Si vous le faîtes, votre compagnie ne me gênera pas pendant que vous finissez."

Rosa le regarda à nouveau et son sourire s'élargit, il lui donnait la permission de continuer la lecture.

"Si vous le souhaitez", répondit-elle doucement. Ensuite, elle ouvrit le livre et commença à lire à haute voix.

_... elle pouvait sentir son cœur se briser en mille morceaux alors qu'elle regardait avec horreur son Prince ... son amour ... désormais immobile comme une statue érigée dans sa direction. Une larme coula de ses yeux, en chute libre vers la terre et tomba à l'atterrissage sur la surface de la pierre de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle pleura._

_Elle retourna à sa place qui lui était dédiée dans le ciel parmi ses sœurs. Et bien que l'ensemble de l'affaire s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux, elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre sa douleur. Car aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient déjà quitté leur place dans le ciel, alors elle n'avaient jamais connu la perte, ou le sacrifice ... ou l'amour. Et elles brillaient à ses côtés, incapables de lui offrir quoi que ce soit, excepté leurs lumières._

_De nombreux années passèrent. Le Royaume se réveilla et vécut dans le bonheur et l'harmonie ; lentement, ils commencèrent à oublier le Prince qui les avait sauvés. Ils oublièrent que la statue sur la place principale de la ville avait été autrefois vivante. Ils avaient oublié pourquoi ils aimaient autant cette statue. Mais ils n'avaient jamais oublié l'étoile qui les avait sauvés. Et ils croyaient que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient gardé la statue si cher à leurs cœurs, parce qu'il a toujours place de gardien de l'étoile._

_Pendant toutes ces années, l'étoile n'a jamais détourné son regard. Son regard était fixé vers son bien-aimé, tout en veillant à brûler intensivement, rayonnant sur son Royaume afin que son sacrifice ne soit jamais en vain._

_10 années s'écoulèrent._

_Et puis une autre dizaine d'années._

_Et puis plus de 100._

_Pourtant, l'étoile refusa de regarder ailleurs._

_Et cette dévotion fût enfin récompensée. Parce que, ce que l'étoile ne savait pas que son prince regardait en arrière. Car même si le prince était en pierre, il était bel et bien vivant. Cette unique larme que l'étoile avait versée, qui était tombée sur son visage garda à l'intérieur l'amour de sa douce tant et si bien que cela maintint le battement de son coeur plus de 100 ans. Et le prince avait passé ces cent années à mettre tous ses efforts en lui envoyant un signe. Un signe pour lui montrer qu'il était encore en vie._

_Au début, il avait essayé de crier pour elle, pendant des décennies, il essaya. Mais il conclut que ce que ses poumons n'étaient plus que roche solide. Alors il avait tenté de s'agiter, hocher la tête, se redresser, se mettre à genoux, tomber, ou de faire un pas, un baiser, un sourire. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait réussi? Après plus d'un siècle pour essayer de montrer son amour? Il cligna des yeux. Un seul clin d'oeil. Un seul clin d'oeil, des paupières de pierre. Il lui avait fallu un siècle. Mais il l'avait fait. Et son étoile l'avait vu._

_Elle était remplie de bonheur et sa lumière explosa à travers la terre et la galaxie, car elle se jeta en direction de son amour plus bas. Plus elle approchait, plus le prince se trouva en mesure de se déplacer. Il réussit à expirer son premier souffle en un siècle. Son corps de pierre se changea en chair. Et enfin, après un long, un très long moment, il prit son amour dans ses bras._

_Le couple quitta la Royaume et vécut une vie longue et paisible ensemble. La lumière de l'étoile s'estompa, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui en reste juste assez pour qu'elle puisse vivre...e la même longueur de vie mortelle que son Prince._

_A la fin, ils moururent, comme chaque chose en ce monde. Mais il est réconfortant de savoir qu'ils s'en étaient allés, comme s'ils s'étaient endormis ... heureux ... amoureux ... ensemble._

Rosa referma le livre et le serra contre sa poitrine. Elle se sourit à elle-même pendant un instant avant de regarder Loki. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais il l'avait observé sans bouger, tout le temps de la lecture.

"Merci", elle murmura, "Merci de m'avoir permis de la finir."

Loki hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Rosa se leva replaçant le livre sur l'étagère, et alors, lui aussi, se leva.

"Quel est votre nom?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Rosa, Mon Seigneur."

«Loki», la corrigea-t-il.

Rosa lui sourit à nouveau et ils se tinrent debout en silence. Loki hésita, laissant de coté sa fierté de prince pour exprimer sa satisfaction.

Comme si elle pouvait exprimer exactement ce à quoi il pensait, elle dit «Peut-être que _la prochaine fois_ nous pourrons commencer par le début d'une histoire ... au lieu de vous y introduire en plein milieu"

Loki ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. "Une belle idée, en effet." Il s'inclina devant elle, "Au plaisir de vous revoir, Rosa".

Elle le salua en retour et tourna les talons. Après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, "Au revoir, Loki."

Et sur ces mots, ils s'en allèrent.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_*** Star Dust : Film sorti en 2007. J'ai choisi de garder les titres des chapitres car il y a des références. Si je change les titres, je dénature, à mon propre avis, l'oeuvre. Le titre original est maintenu aussi car cela fait parti du contrat que j'ai passé avec l'auteure. J'ai certaine liberté mais je dois respecter certaines conditions. Normal, quoi ;)**_

**Note de la traductrice :** C'est avec un grand plaisir que je partage cette fiction. Elle est originale et bien écrite. Je vous invite à cliquer sur le lien de l'oeuvre originale visible sur mon profil. L'exercice de traduction étant particulièrement difficile, j'espère sincèrement avoir des retours pour récompenser mes heures à m'exploser les yeux devant l'ordi...non je rigole, j'aime traduire mais c'est vrai que ça prend du temps. En tant qu'écrivain sur fanfiction aussi (pub subliminale visant à vous inviter à lire les fictions sur le profil), je peux vous assurer que traduire est plus long que d'écrire pour sa propre fiction. Bon, bref, bisous, bisous ! Et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteure :** Donc, il y a plusieurs éléments qui m'ont amené à écrire cette fiction. Je suis complètement obsédée par Loki. Je l'adore totalement. J'ai vu les Avengers qui m'ont non seulement fait tomber encore plus profondément amoureuse de lui, mais qui m'ont convaincu encore plus qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un ami.  
J'ai l'idée de cette histoire en tête avec une étoile depuis un moment et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire avec elle.  
Et voici un petit écrit où Loki a une une sorte d'interaction sociale où il n'est pas massacré ou "AARGHGHHGH". Je pense que si les gens reviewent et aiment, je pourrais faire une histoire correcte, donnez-moi donc votre avis.

Merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Of Reluctance and Mind Reading

**"The Story of a Fallen Star"**

**de**

_**I Have a Paper Heart**_

**.**

**..**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**.**

**Of Reluctance and Mind Reading **

..

.

**Beta : Un grand merci à ma bêta , une personne merveilleuse avec laquelle j'aimerais prendre plus de temps encore pour parler !**_**  
**_

* * *

Ce fut après avoir par trente bonne fois environ levé les yeux vers la porte ce matin-là qu'elle conclut qu'il ne viendrait pas. C'était un prince, après tout, se souvint-elle. Sa vie devait sûrement être pleine d'agitation, d'aventures et d'émerveillements. Il était fort probable qu'il ne se souvienne même pas de sa rencontre avec elle – _une banale domestique_ - la semaine précédente. Et il n'avait certainement pas rejoué sans cesse la scène dans son esprit comme elle avait pu le faire.

Rosa poussa un gémissement et se pinça l'arrête de son nez. Elle l'avait appelé Loki. Elle l'avait _vraiment_ appelé Loki. Quel genre de folie l'avait saisie ? Certes, il lui avait suggéré de l'appeler ainsi, mais elle avait été complètement folle de lui obéir ! Ce fut un moment de courtoisie de sa part, et rien de plus... ou un test, peut-être? Un test où elle avait terriblement échoué ! Imaginez ce qu'il avait dû penser d'elle. Une domestique, _une servante_, s'adressant à lui, Prince d'Asgard, comme si elle était son égal!

Elle était bien surprise de ne pas avoir été fouettée !

Totalement mortifiée intérieurement, elle se précipita vers la Bibliothèque pour dépoussiérer les étagères. Tout ce qu'elle désire à ce moment précis, c'était de finir son travail afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la Grande Bibliothèque. Elle voulait simplement être partie avant son arrivée.

Le lendemain de leur rencontre, Rosa n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que de le revoir. Elle avait passé toute la journée à la Grande Bibliothèque, en essayant autant que possible d'y être occupée en permanence - une difficulté de taille pour une pièce (bien qu'elle soit immense) qui était en grande partie propre. Elle n'avait sûrement plus compté le nombre de fois où elle s'était retournée vers les portes quand son imagination l'avait convaincue qu'elle les avait entendues s'ouvrir.

Mais il n'était pas venu.

Puis, au cours de la journée qui suivit, l'excitation de Rosa était à son comble. Et avec elle, la certitude que son interaction avec le prince s'était très bien passée. Cependant, quand ce jour-là - le septième jour suivant - fut arrivé, Rosa était désormais convaincue que l'ensemble de l'affaire était un fiasco total et qu'elle avait sans doute bouleversé le prince Loki avec son comportement inacceptable et peu orthodoxe envers lui.

La pensée-même d'établir à nouveau un échange visuel avec lui provoquait encore un douloureux nœud à l'estomac. Car tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer venant de sa part, c'était du dégoût...

Rosa secoua la tête. Elle avait lu beaucoup trop de contes de fées, ils lui avaient fait évidemment agir dans la précipitation. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de sortir la tête hors des nuages et de se concentrer sur ses fonctions. Si elle devait voir le prince Loki à nouveau, elle le traiterait avec le plus grand respect, juste comme il le méritait en espérant qu'il serait assez aimable pour prétendre que l'événement ne s'était jamais produit.

**Oo°oO**

Des cris victorieux résonnaient à travers la salle d'entraînement. Loki, qui était assis, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre de l'autre côté de l'arène, leva les yeux quelques instants et vit Thor poser sa botte sur le haut de la poitrine Volstagg. Il balança Mjöllnir sur son épaule et sourit à son adversaire.

« As-tu vraiment pensé même m'égratigner, en brandissant cette modique hache de guerre contre mon marteau ? » demanda Thor à voix-haute, en s'assurant qu'il était entendu de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Je te battrai un jour, Thor, et ce jour-là tu me serviras pendant que je me régalerai à l'occasion d'une telle victoire. » grogna Volstagg, mais il arborait un sourire sur son visage.

Thor se mit à rire et tendit une main pour aider son ami étendu à ses pieds : « Je me réjouis de la venue de ce jour, mon bon Volstagg. »

Thor tapa dans le dos Volstagg avec bonhomie, et regarda autour de lui. Les yeux de Loki se reposèrent sur son livre, le livre que Rosa lui avait lu. Il l'avait pris dans la Grande Bibliothèque, quand il en était parti, sachant que ceci allait se rejouer dans son esprit. Il allait le relire. Cependant, il l'avait trouvé moins satisfaisant cette fois-ci, sans la voix de la femme ressuscitant les personnages à la vie.

« Qui sera le prochain alors ? » entendit-il Thor crier, et les guerriers autour de lui évitèrent ses yeux, essayant de paraître déjà occupé. « Qui va m'affronter ? »

C'est alors que Thor repéra Loki.

« Mon frère ! » et Loki ne regarda plus le livre. « Tu n'as fait que lire cet horrible bouquin toute la matinée. Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir de me battre contre toi dans cette arène. »

Il fallut à Loki beaucoup de maîtrise de soi pour s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. « Aussi séduisante que cette offre puisse être, Thor, je n'ai pas oublié ton coup bas qui m'a brisé le nez il y a deux semaines. » La voix emprunte d'agitation.

Thor se mit à rire. « Allons, mon frère. Après un rapide aller-retour à la Salle de Guérison, tu te sentiras mieux que jamais ! Ne laisse pas une misérable parade de ta part te dissuader de combattre contre moi. »

« Une misérable parade de ma part ? » répéta Loki.

« Eh bien... peut-être ai-je été un peu trop zélé, mais je n'ai rien fait que tu ne sois pas en mesure d'esquiver. » répondit Thor. « Viens, petit frère, une seule fois. »

« Malheureusement, je vais devoir décliner Thor. J'ai des affaires dont je dois m'occuper. » Loki se leva et ferma le livre qu'il passa sous le bras.

« Loki. » déclara doucement Thor, son ton plaisantin oublié en un instant. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles... distrait, ces derniers jours. »

Loki lui offrit un léger sourire. « Je vais bien, mon frère. Nous nous battrons une autre fois, combat pour lequel tu devras te préparer à une grande humiliation. » Il frappa son frère à l'épaule.

« Très bien alors ! » dit Thor en riant. « J'espère seulement que tu vivras paisiblement malgré ta menace. »

Loki se retourna et se dirigea vers le grand couloir en direction de la Grande Bibliothèque, le bruit de ses pas résonnaient étrangement alors qu'il marchait.

**Oo°oO**

Quand Loki entra dans la bibliothèque, il ne prit pas soin, comme il en avait l'habitude, de demeurer silencieux et invisible. La porte se referma derrière lui en un bruit sourd et il vit que Rosa (surprise par le bruit dans son sanctuaire silencieux) était si surprise qu'elle heurta toute une rangée de livres sur leur étagère qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Troublée, elle se pencha à la hâte pour les ramasser. Loki se dirigea vers elle, afin de donner un coup de main.

« Permettez-moi de vous aider. » dit-il gentiment.

« Merci, votre Altesse, mais je n'ai vraiment besoin d'aucune aide. » insista-t-elle rapidement, sans un regard dans sa direction.

Loki se sentit faiblir. Il était devenu à nouveau 'Votre Altesse'…

Les sourcils froncés, il continua de l'aider à remettre les livres en place. Sa main fut plus d'une fois proche de la sienne et à chaque fois elle l'éloignait de lui pour qu'ils ne soient pas en contact. Loki la regarda. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rivés avec intensité au sol, trop occupés par la tâche devant elle. Elle semblait complètement déterminée à ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec lui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Rosa le salua. « Merci infiniment, Votre Altesse. »

Elle se retourna et se précipita dans l'autre sens.

« Rosa, attendez. » dit Loki.

Rosa s'arrêta aussitôt, son estomac se nouant lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son nom. Elle se tourna vers lui, le saluant à nouveau de sa tête avec un profond respect.

« Mon Seigneur ? »

Loki tendit le livre qu'il avait pris avec lui. « C'est le livre que vous m'avez lu. » lui dit-il. « Je l'ai pris avec moi. J'ai dû relire l'histoire. Je regarde les étoiles différemment à cause de cela... la nuit me semble plus... vivante. »

Rosa ne répondit rien.

« Vous ai-je offensé d'une quelconque manière ? » demanda Loki.

« Bien sûr que non, mon Seigneur. » lui assura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante puis elle courut à une autre section des étagères pour parfaire l'alignement des livres, déjà impeccable. Loki la suivit, l'air calme.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous éloignez de moi chaque fois que je jette un coup d'œil dans votre direction ? »

Rosa ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant des mots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir venir. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et Loki la fixa, son regard la pénétrant et pendant un instant, elle fut certaine qu'il était dans son esprit, l'analysant à travers ses pensées. Bien que Rosa puisse sentir ses joues rougir, elle se trouva incapable de détourner le regard de lui.

« Vous sembliez pourtant plus audacieuse lors de notre dernière rencontre… » Sa voix était douce, mais elle recula cependant.

Rosa finit par baisser les yeux. « Je n'étais pas à ma place, mon Seigneur. Et je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir fait preuve d'un manque de respect certain à votre encontre. »

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ses yeux pour un instant fugace, mais elle détourna le regard une fois de plus. Un sentiment de déception naquit à l'intérieur de lui et elle fronça les sourcils.

_Bien sûr,_ pensa-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Pourquoi avait-il attendu plus que cela ? Cette femme n'avait pas voulu lui parler, elle s'était simplement conformée à ses règles en plaisant à son supérieur. Il lui avait demandé de rester et de lui parler, et elle l'avait fait. Il lui avait demandé de lui raconter cette histoire, elle l'avait fait. Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son nom, et elle n'avait fait que suivre son commandement. Quelle folie de penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait profiter de sa compagnie pour cela et rien de plus. Quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas pour le fait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Guerriers d'Asgard. Quelqu'un qui ne lui tournait pas autour parce qu'il traînait souvent en compagnie de Thor.

« J'ai apprécié cela. » lui dit Loki : « Votre enthousiasme. Votre passion. Le fait que vous me parliez, malgré qui je suis. J'ai pensé que vous étiez peut-être différente... mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Rosa le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Elle était complètement prise de court par la douleur ressentie dans sa voix. Il avait été sincère, alors? Il avait vraiment envie de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie… Mais pourquoi ? C'était un prince ! Il y avait sûrement des femmes nobles qui se battaient les unes contre les autres pour gagner ses faveurs. Avait-il une quelconque affection pour elle ; une humble servante ?

« Il semble que nous en ayons terminé. » grogna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner tel un ouragan.

« Attendez ! » fit une voix venant de derrière lui et pendant un moment, il resta déterminé jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de nouveau.

Sa voix était douce. « Loki... s'il vous plaît ? »

Loki ralentit, s'arrêta puis regarda par-dessus son épaule. La colère était encore évidente sur son visage. Rosa s'avança vers lui, prit le sac en tissu accroché son épaule et en sortit un livre. Elle semblait plus hésitante dans ses mouvements.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer « Le jour qui suivit notre rencontre, je suis revenue ici tôt pour finir mes tâches... et... choisir un autre livre. »

Elle lui tendit un livre aux reliures d'un bleu royal et Loki lui prit des mains, sans même le regarder, ses yeux posés sur elle. En lui prenant des mains, ses doigts effleurèrent les siens. Elle prit une légère inspiration, prenant une courte respiration à son contact. Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Quelle en est l'histoire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'auparavant.

« Je ne sais pas... » lui dit-elle, en souriant légèrement. « Nous avions convenu de commencer le prochain ensemble. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Pendant des heures, tous deux restèrent assis ensemble, reprenant à tour de rôle la lecture, partageant des histoires, riant, Rosa avait perdu le compte du nombre de douces paroles dites par Loki qui avaient été capables de la faire rougir. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas l'admettre à haute voix, cela plaisait au plus haut point à Loki que Rosa ose le taquiner allègrement une fois ou deux.

Le temps passa dans cette ambiance durant le reste de l'après-midi. Le soleil commençait à se coucher en jetant un voile d'or brillant à travers les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Bibliothèque. Loki et Rosa reposaient côte à côte sur le plancher de la bibliothèque, des petits tas de livres les entourant. Rosa regardait le plafond perdue dans les aventures, les histoires ayant réveillé son imagination. Loki l'observait du coin de l'œil, ne voulant pas perturber ses pensées. Ce fut Rosa qui rompit le silence.

« Loki, voyez-vous vraiment les étoiles différemment ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui. » lui dit Loki. « Elles me semblent plus vives, plus vivantes. Ce n'est pas juste une histoire. C'est la manière dont vous l'avez racontée. Vous avez parlé comme si les mots devenaient réels, comme s'il vous suffisait de les lire. C'était comme si vous aviez lancé un sort. »

Rosa tourna la tête pour le regarder, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

« Et maintenant, je comprends. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est la nuit. Comme c'est beau et merveilleux. »

« J'aime la nuit. » avoua Rosa, tout en fermant les yeux. « Je pourrais passer l'éternité à fixer les confins de l'univers. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais l'habitude de regarder dans n'importe quelle direction que j'aimais et de dire à ma mère qu'un jour je lui ramènerai un morceau de la galaxie. J'imaginais tout à fait les joyaux les plus incroyables... je veux dire, ça a l'air si merveilleux de là... combien ceci doit être encore plus merveilleusement impossible de plus près. »

« Peut-être qu'un jour, vous le verrez. » répondit Loki. « Vous pouvez toujours sauter du bord du Bifrost et voir où cela vous mène. »

Rosa sourit. « Cela semble presque tentant. »

« Vous voulez vraiment voir tout cela ? » lui demanda Loki.

« Chaque recoin. » répondit-elle dans un murmure, son sourire plus large que jamais.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un certain temps. Loki tendit le bras et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens ; elle fit une légère pression sur sa main et caressa sa paume de son pouce.

« Alors peut-être qu'un jour, je vous y conduirai. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Message de l'auteur : **

**Merci de m'avoir lue, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait !**

**Message de la traductrice : **

**Merci à tous les reviewers, followers, favorers! Et tous les lecteurs ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction vous intéresse, et j'espère capter votre attention jusqu'au dernier chapitre ^^. J'ai énormément de MP et je dois y répondre, veuillez donc m'excuser si jamais vous attendez une réponse rapide. J'ai eu plus de mal à traduire ce chapitre mais enfin...il est là! Bisous, bisous!**

**Je remercie_ LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark, Isa'ralia Faradien, manelor, SkyAngel1997, Liline37, Belthyiel, COOKIESPOWAA , karinedarnessy, La lunatique poetique , MiissRed, pauline, Moody98, lulu, Guest_. Vos reviews vont être transmises à l'auteur !**


End file.
